


A Spirited Solution

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: For as long as Kiyotaka Ishimaru can remember there's always been something lurking in his room at night. Though he's about to get an unexpected solution to that problem...





	A Spirited Solution

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm basing a lot of this on the original yokai legends along with what's known about Onmyoji and their duties.

Nighttime was horrifying. At least it was in the eyes of a young and anxious Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t hear eerie laughter or see the unmistakable sight of a pair of gleaming eyes watching him from the darkness of his room. Which was why he had taken to hanging charms right before he went to bed in an effort to scare whatever was tormenting him off. Even if he knew it was bad to use the charms his father reserved for his duties. 

He just didn’t want to worry him when he had to face scarier monsters all of the time. At least from what he’d been hearing about from the other children and the residents of the village. He just couldn’t disappoint him… Which was why when he woke to the sounds of something scuttling along the wooden floor he froze and hid under the sheets further, not daring to peer out to see what it might be. 

The room became eerily silent after that and only the soft sounds of him breathing heavily from under the thick blankets and the wind broke through it on occasion. Was it… waiting for him? That was the only thing he could think of in his panic and he refused to do what it wanted instead squeezing his eyes shut as his thin frame shook. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

A gasp was caught in his throat as the rhythm filled his ears and crept through the room. The sounds became the only thing he could focus on and a chill went down his spine with every breach of the silence as his heart thumped against his chest in an effort to escape. Why!? Why was it after him!? Did he do something wrong?

He had to have done something wrong for it to torment him like this… The lack of sleep he’d been getting was starting to show too. His father had asked him if something was bothering him earlier after all. How could he possibly tell him about this though? He didn’t want to disappoint him with how scared he was by it after all. 

Wait… Why did the tapping stop?! The sudden silence instantly made him more terrified and he couldn’t help the small sound of complete and utter horror that escaped him as a result. Even if he clapped his hands over his mouth and started to cry as he saw the shadow of something looming over him, his breath coming out in hiccups as he felt it trying to remove the blanket that was over him. 

Right before he could scream though an angry yowl filled the air and the creature let out a shriek as something small and white leaped straight at its face and seemed to be attacking it. Everything that followed was a blur and he groaned as slowly opened his eyes what seemed like hours later to find himself in front of the fireplace and holding something… soft? 

“Yer up huh? I was getting real worried that guy got to ya before I could… Gah… I wasn’t expecting him to hit me like that though…”

Ishimaru couldn’t help but gasp and stare as the small white cat in his arms spoke to him before he let it go and backed away in terror, hiding under the blanket that was covering them both with a whimper as he heard it sigh softly. Cats weren’t supposed to talk like that! Was it like that monster?! Not to mention its eyes had what looked like flames coming out of them and it had two tails. What was it going to do to him?

Wait… What had it been saying…? He slowly peered out of the blanket to see it licking its side and his heart sank as he realized that it had been hurt. That white blur that went after the monster… That yowl… Had it… been this strange cat? He couldn’t let it suffer in any case and he slowly looked around what seemed to be the sitting room before he eventually decided to use the blanket, anxiously moving closer and wrapping it around the cat as carefully as he could even as his hands shook. 

“…Thank ya… Yer real nice… I guess ya don’t remember me huh? I’m sorry if I scared ya…” 

He tensed as he heard it speak to him again and nearly dropped the poor thing until it mentioned something strange. It… knew him somehow? It had come to save him so suddenly… like it had been watching him too… What did it want from him? It seemed to sense what he was thinking too because it giggled softly and to his complete surprise it nuzzled into his chest with a soft purr making him question it even more as he slowly hugged it close and began to stroke its head gently. 

“W-what… W-what are you? W-what do you want? A-are you one of the s-scary monsters father punishes?”

The cat gazed up at him with what looked like sadness at that and the young boy couldn’t help but apologize softly for what he’d asked as he laid back down and continued to pet him further. He was starting to realize that this cat as odd as he was didn’t mean him any harm. It had gotten hurt protecting him after all… Which was why he had to do whatever it took to help it recover. Father always told him to repay kindness after all. 

“Its alright… Yer jus’ asking because yer scared… That monster didn’t help either… I get th’ feeling he’s been after ya for awhile… He’s either an idiot or too dang clever for doing that to th’ kid of the onmyoji… I mean yer father of course… Its his job to protect people from bad monsters like th’ one that was trying to hurt ya… I… I couldn’t let it hurt ya either though… Ya… Ya helped me out earlier… I was th’ cat who got stuck and nearly run over… I owed ya… I get th’ feeling… that more of those monsters have been around though… I noticed ya hung some charms?”

This cat was…?! He couldn’t help but burst into tears as he finally remembered where he’d seen this cat before and he hugged him close as he trembled only to giggle a bit as the cat purred and licked at his face. Its tongue was just like bark so it felt strange but he didn’t mind it too much in all honesty. He was just so grateful for what it had done for him. 

It seemed to understand as well because it bumped its head against his chin and nuzzled him with what seemed to be a smile of some sort. Maybe… It was one of the good ones that his father mentioned working with? He didn’t know too much about what his father tended to do with how often he was away from the house but he knew that it was important so he tried not to ask too much. Even if he was lonely most of the time… 

“M-Mister Cat? C-can you… D-do you want to… s-stay with me? I-I want to help you g-get better but… F-father isn’t home very m-much and-”

He let out a gasp as the cat floated out of his arms and landed on top of his head before bursting into laughter as it started to lick his face more. It was a silly creature and with how terrified he’d been before it felt relieving to be able to laugh like that. Though why it wanted to sit on his head he wasn’t sure about but he didn’t mind it. 

“Of course I’m staying with ya! Ya need me… Another one of those monsters might go for ya again since yer father isn’t here… Tell ya what… Ya take real good care of me and I’ll do th’ same with ya! Deal? Oh and my name’s Ishida by th’ way!” 

“Ishida” hung his twin tails down at that and the young boy carefully grabbed onto them to show his agreement, tensing as a strange blue light surrounded them for a minute before fading. What was that!? The cat seemed surprised by it as well though he was grinning in a way that made him think he knew what it was. He was glad to know the cat would be staying with him though and he couldn’t help but smile as Ishida floated back down into his arms, hugging him close as he yawned. It had been a long night for both of them.


End file.
